


All in the Timing

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's settling for what he can get -- but it's not enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in the Timing

How many times can he walk into Daniel's office, for no reason other than to get a smiled 'hello', before Daniel gives him a puzzled, vaguely expectant look instead?

Five, apparently. Damn. Is that all?

How many times a day is it perfectly natural to ruffle Daniel's hair, pat his shoulder, smack his ass as he walks away?

Working on that...

How often can he time their showers to coincide without feeling desperate, dirty, and so fucking horny it hurts?

Zero. Even thinking about it that first time had him groaning with shamed arousal.

Whatever. He's not going to stop.


End file.
